Correspondance
by Hermaline
Summary: Un échange de lettres
1. Je vous écris

Titre : Je vous écris

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : après qu'elle ait préféré fuir avec Jack pour éviter de passer en cour martiale, Sam prend la plume régulièrement pour lui donne des nouvelles.

Genre : spécial

Saison : là aussi, spécial

Note : Cette fanfiction m'a été inspirée par la chanson Je t'écris de Gregory Lemarchal. Et merci à Sganzy pour ses conseils et sa correction lol. Merci aussi à Sandra et samstar.

**Je vous écris**

_Le 23 décembre 2006_

_Cher Daniel,_

_Je prends la plume (ou plutôt le crayon) ce soir contre l'avis de Jack qui aurait préféré que j'attendre un peu avant de vous « sauter dessus ». _

_Nous sommes désolés d'être partis si vite et surtout sans prévenir mais vous êtes sage et je suis certaine que vous comprenez parfaitement notre choix. Peut-être même auriez-vous fait pareil à notre place ?_

_Je ne peux pas dire bien sûr où nous sommes, mais sachez que ce n'est guère loin. A dire vrai, nous pourrions voir les mêmes choses. Ces lumières qui brillent… seuls êtres à demeurer éveillées. Sachez Daniel que peu importe où nous serons, il vous suffira de fermer les yeux et de regarder pour être avec nous. Quoi de mieux que notre esprit pour préserver des autres ce qui nous tiens le plus à cœur ?_

_Ne vous en faites pas Daniel, nous sommes en sécurité (comment cela pourrait-il être autrement puisque je suis avec Jack ?) et le colonel O'Neill est convaincu que nous le resterons toujours. J'ai décidé de le croire, parce que ça fait du bien et parce que je l'aime…_

_Vous vous rendez compte ? Je l'aime. Moi Samantha Carter j'ose dire que j'aime Jack O'Neill. Et ils voudraient m'enlever ça ? Je sais ce que vous êtes convaincu qu'il y avait d'autres solutions. Oui mais laquelle offrirait autant de liberté ? Laquelle nous éviterait au maximum toute cette agitation ? _

_Je ne veux plus me battre Daniel, ça suffit. J'ai passé sept ans à m'empêcher de vivre et au moment où je fais enfin un pas on viendrait me l'interdire ? _

_Non Daniel. Ils ne nous auront pas. Et je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris « si peu de précautions » comme ils ont dit parce qu'il n'y a que l'armée pour interdire une telle chose et, pour moi, l'image que j'ai de celle-ci ne sera pas souillée par un seul article d'un règlement ancestral. _

_Je sais ce que vous vous demandez _(enfin, elle ne sait pas tout non plus hein)_ : depuis quand ? Et bien j'aurais envie de répondre depuis toujours. Enfin, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire n'est ce pas ? Peu importe Daniel, et de toute façon, cela ne changerait rien. Cela voudrait encore dire « cours martiale »…_

_Jack me presse de finir cette lettre mais j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien dit. _

_Nous sommes désolés Daniel. Voudriez-vous transmettre ceci à Teal'c ? Une lettre c'est déjà trop et je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'écrire à chaque personne à laquelle je tiens. Embrassez mon père pour moi s'il vous plaît. Et Janet aussi. Et cassie. Et… la liste est trop longue._

_Avec toute notre amitié _(mouais, faut voir)

_Dorothée_

_Le 8 mars 2006_

_Mon cher Daniel,_

_Devinez d'où je vous écris ? Oui je sais, ce n'est pas drôle. Excusez-moi je suis toute survoltée ce matin ! _

_Et devinez comment je suis habillée ? D'un drap blanc ! C'est la première fois que je ne suis habillée que de ça, enfin, je veux dire… C'est Jack qui a insisté, il fallait « quelque chose de blanc »… Allez savoir pourquoi ! _

_Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir écrit avant mais nous étions assez occupés et il n'y a pas forcément de boîte aux lettres où nous allons. Et comme les mails peuvent être suivis… _

_Nous allons bien. Très bien même. Pourquoi le contraire de toute façon ? Nous sommes ensemble, et nous nous amusons beaucoup. On se découvre aussi… des choses que nous pouvions savoir auparavant emplissent le quotidien… Saviez-vous par exemple que Jack dormait avec un doudou ? Cela vous étonne n'est ce pas ? Mais attendez de savoir ce que c'est… moi ! Enfin, une photo de moi ! Imaginez ma surprise lorsque, la première nuit que nous dormons ensemble (et je dis bien dormir), il sort quelque chose de sa poche et la glisse sous son oreiller. Il a tenté de m'arrêter mais j'ai gagné évidemment et j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait du cliché que vous aviez pris sur P4X-397, devant le lac rose. N'est ce pas mignon ? Il a avoué qu'il avait cette photo depuis des années mais ne m'a pas dit par qui il l'avait eu. Le sauriez-vous par hasard ?_

_… Je dois vous laisser, Jack m'appelle. A tout à l'heure_

_… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_

_Désolée… l'émotion… Je comprends à quoi devait servir le drap blanc maintenant…_

_Vous connaissez la nouvelle ? Je suis mariée ! Moi ! Avec Jack ! Oh bien sûr, pas officiellement, puisque nous n'avons pas le droit mais… on a fait comme si. Jack a mis un film à la télévision où un couple se mariait et il m'a dit de faire comme eux… Cela s'est passé très vite car bien évidemment toute la cérémonie n'était pas retranscrite comme la vraie mais nous nous sommes bel et bien marié ! Sous le nom de Sylvia Tareno et Giovano Pablo mais mariés quand même ! Jack m'a offert une bague merveilleuse ! Elle est bleue avec des étoiles jaune or et surtout elle est très légère puisqu'elle est en plastique. _

_Il fait si beau ici. Mieux que pour vous je pense. Comment vous expliquer sans le dire franchement ? Il y a de l'eau, des bateaux spécifiques à cette ville et beaucoup, beaucoup d'amoureux. Jack dit que tout les gens qui s'aiment doivent venir un jour ici alors nous sommes venus. Cependant, nous repartons bientôt car nous ne restons jamais bien longtemps dans un même endroit. Donc, nous allons partir en lune de miel ! J'ai tellement hâte !_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien chez vous et que les problèmes ne sont pas trop nombreux. Nous avons appris qu'ils avaient arrêté de nous chercher mais à dire vrai, nous ne le croyons pas vraiment. Une simple ruse pour nous faire revenir. Mais ne comprennent-ils pas ? Nous ne reviendrons pas. Cette vie est bien plus belle que la précédente. Plus jolie, plus colorée… Ne craignez rien, je suis entre de bonnes mains _(c'est de moi qu'elle parle)_ et je suis heureuse. _

_Nous pensons à vous._

_Dorothée _(et Luke Skywalker)

_Le 26 juin 2006_

_Cher Daniel,_

_Nous venons d'apprendre la triste nouvelle… Sachez que nous partageons votre douleur, à vous, comme au SGC tout entier. Ainsi que celle de Cassie. Janet était… elle était… elle était sans doute… elle était ma meilleure amie. _

_Elle devinait toujours ce que je pensais mais se gardait bien de le dire. Elle partageait mon plus grand secret. Elle était mon soutien… Je l'ai perdue._

_Et savoir que je n'étais pas là pour assister à ses obsèques me brise le cœur. Savoir que je n'étais pas là pour dire combien elle comptait pour moi, combien elle comptait pour tout le monde d'ailleurs… J'aurais voulu la revoir. Lui dire que j'étais heureuse. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Elle… elle m'avait vue préparer mes bagages. Sans lui dire la raison de mon empressement, je suis persuadée qu'elle avait compris. Elle comprenait toujours tout. Je me souviens de son regard, une lueur s'y était allumée. J'étais si nerveuse, Jack m'attendait, il voulait être sûr de pouvoir passer chez lui avant qu'ils viennent lui donner l'ordre à comparaître. Elle m'a regardé, donc, et elle a sourit. Et bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, j'ai souri aussi. Parce qu'on ne pouvait que sourire quand elle était là… C'était la dernière fois que je la voyais._

_Nous ne savons que ce que nous avons pu découvrir à savoir qu'elle était morte décédée en mission. Heureusement, elle semble avoir été la seule victime. Mais à quel prix ? Elle ne méritait pas cela. Personne ne le mérite._

_Je suis désolée Daniel. D'abord nous, après elle… Nous aimerions sincèrement revenir auprès de vous tous mais cela est impossible et vous le savez très bien j'en suis sûre. Je suis désolée de ne pas être là avec vous. A vrai dire, c'est bien la première fois que l'envie de revenir est aussi forte… _

_Je ne ferai pas la liste des raisons qui sont censées vous remonter le moral, ce n'est pas mon rôle et puis je suis trop loin non ? Il y a tellement de morts, partout, tout le temps, il faut faire avec n'est ce pas ? _

_Ici, les mois passent et rien ne change. Nous voyageons toujours, nous nous aimons toujours. Et je constate qu'il n'est pas si facile que ça de passer de la constante vigilance au laisser aller. Il m'arrive encore de me réveiller en pleine nuit car j'ai cru entendre l'alarme de la base. Nostalgie ? Je ne sais pas. Difficile en effet de croire que le danger puisse nous manquer. _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons bien. Peut-être est-ce simplement le décor environnant (je ne peux vous dire lequel) qui nous rend si mélancolique. Il fait chaud ici, et sec. Nous ne sortons que rarement et je pense que le départ est pour bientôt. Ce continent pauvre nous a montré tellement de facettes si peu plaisantes… si rageantes. _

_Vous nous manquez._

_Dorothée_

PS : Auriez-vous vu le dernier Simpson ? Je l'ai raté, ils n'ont pas de télévision ici… Ah mais de toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas me le raconter.

_Le 21 septembre 2006_

_Cher Daniel,_

_Ce que le vent peut souffler ici. Mais ce n'est pas grave, Jack me protège du froid. Comment allez vous ? Bien j'espère. En tout cas, je tente de l'imaginer, de m'en convaincre puisque je ne peux faire autrement. _

_Nous le savions bien qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêtés leurs recherches. Nous avons appris qu'ils s'étaient rendus à Venise, trop tard bien évidemment. Pourquoi autant d'acharnement ? Qui y a-t-il à gagner en arrêtant deux militaires qui s'aiment et se le sont prouvés ? Cela me peine voire… me révolte. J'aimerais leur dire haut et fort, les affronter. Mais nous sommes bien ici et je ne veux pas replonger dans tout ça. Ce n'est plus ma vie. _

_Les gens sont bien pressés. Ils courent dans tous les sens alors que nous, nous restons assis à les suivre vaguement du regard et à ne pas les comprendre. Pourquoi courir ? Le temps n'avancera pas plus vite. Pire, il fuira. _

_Jack me demande sans cesse si je suis heureuse, enfin il le dit avec ses mots à lui… « Carter, il vous plaît ce canapé ? » _(même pas vrai c'est pas comme ça que je fais)_. Mais bien sûr qu'il me plaît, tout me plaît. Surtout le réveil, quand il m'observe dormir. Car Jack, se lève toujours aussi tôt. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour m'attendre (parfois des heures), immobile dans le lit. _

_L'avenir, vous y pensez Daniel ? Quelque chose me dit que non. C'est un mot qui ne fait pas vraiment partie de votre vocabulaire n'est ce pas ? Et bien apprenez-le. Ne faites pas comme moi qui l'aie ignoré si souvent. Ne faites pas comme moi qui aie payé pendant tant années le poids d'un secret qui, une fois déchargé, se retourne contre moi. Je ne me laisse pas abattre face à la fatalité, car après tout, la vie est injuste non ? Pour tout le monde, pas plus pour moi que pour un autre. _

_Et puis, je suis avec Jack. Je l'ai toujours voulu et je l'ai eu _(hey oh, tu parles de moi comme d'un objet Carter)_. Seulement pas dans les conditions que j'aurais voulu. J'aurais aimé être chez moi, et pas sur ce banc dans le froid (bien que ce que je vois en face de moi est le monument le plus visité ici et attire toujours autant d'intérêt), j'aurais aimé inviter mes amis à dîner, j'aurais aimé continuer à sauver la Terre (c'est une habitude difficile à perdre), j'aurais aimé être avec vous. Vous tous. Sans exception. Ne pas perdre mes amis pour… mon mari (au fait, j'ai une vraie bague maintenant). _

_Mais je parle pour ne rien dire car personne ne pourra m'écouter et ne lira ces mots à part vous, vous qui n'avez pas besoin d'entendre tout ça. Vous qui ne pourrez rien faire pour faire évoluer cette situation._

_Au revoir Daniel, je vous embrasse._

_Dorothée_

(Et Luke Skywalker qui, il faut l'excuser, est trop occupé à réchauffer Dorothée)

Le 20 octobre 2006

Cher Daniel,

Les choses se précipitent ici. Et pour tout vous dire, nous avons décidé de nous établir pour un temps… Jack dit qu'ils ne nous trouveront pas. Il continue de répéter ça mais…

Je suis enceinte Daniel. Etrange n'est ce pas comment tout évolue si vite ? Il y a un an tout juste j'acceptais un dîner avec le colonel O'Neill. Et maintenant je l'appelle Jack, je vis avec lui et je suis enceinte de lui.

Je suis heureuse Daniel n'en doutez pas. Seulement je ne peux pas empêcher l'inquiétude de me gagner quand j'anticipe tout ce qu'il va se passer maintenant… Voilà des mois que nous voyageons, que nous découvrons enfin notre planète à nous après avoir vu celles des autres… Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois l'avenir désormais. Je n'ai pas envie de balader mon enfant à droite et à gauche (et même au milieu). Et lui non plus.

Et comment les choses évoluent pour vous ? Aussi bien que pour nous j'espère. Car nous sommes heureux Daniel. Le seul problème est que nous ne pouvons le partager avec vous tous.

Je suis enceinte. Moi ! Je me croyais trop vieille mais Jack a dit que non. Il ne peut pas dire le contraire le pauvre, puisqu'il a dix ans de plus ! (si elle, elle est vieille, je suis quoi moi alors ?) Je ne sais pas encore si je préfère un garçon ou une fille… Peu importe n'est ce pas ? Du moment qu'il lui ressemble (et du moment que ce n'est pas un scientifique)(oui, il a un léger problème avec les scientifiques). Qu'il nous ressemble. (et si c'était des jumeaux ?)(Jack…) (ba quoi ? Ca serait chouette, on en aurait un chacun, pas de jaloux comme ça).

Je suis enceinte et il fait toujours aussi froid. (normal, c'est l'hiver)(Jack, si tu veux parler, écris ta propre lettre) (donne-moi ton crayon alors).

Salut c'est Luke !

Désolé de pas avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt mais Sam se gardait le stylo pour elle. Comment ça boum ? Chez nous tout baigne. A part qu'il va falloir bientôt payer pour trois… Heureusement que je travaille (pas). Je serai là pour eux comme ça. Pas comme avant.

Si je vous écris c'est aussi pour vous demander de leur parler. On ne va pas partir éternellement et comme Sam vous l'a dit, on va se poser. C'est risqué, bien sûr, mais j'ai confiance.

Sachez seulement, qu'au cas où ils nous trouveraient, nous reviendront.

Luke

Je ne vois pas quoi d'autre à ajouter Daniel, si ce n'est que j'espère vous voir bientôt, vous, Teal'c et les autres.

Dorothée

Le 25 décembre 2006

Très cher Daniel,

Joyeux Noël ! Je profite que Jack soit parti chercher le dessert (une envie soudaine de gelée rose) pour vous dire que je pense à vous et que vous me manquez. A Jack aussi bien sûr mais vous le connaissez, il n'avouerait ça pour rien au monde.

Ils ne nous ont pas trouvé. A vrai dire, j'ai la curieuse impression qu'ils ne nous cherchent plus. Pourquoi ? Le sauriez-vous ? Nous avons appris la nouvelle promotion du général Hammond et cela nous ravi. Il méritait une plus haute reconnaissance. De là où il est, je suppose qu'on l'écoute plus. Qu'ils l'écoutent plus. S'il pouvait revoir une certaine clause du règlement d'ailleurs…

C'est une fille Daniel. Une fille ! Vous auriez du voir les yeux de Jack quand on l'a appris ! J'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer ! Mais non, il est resté digne, comme toujours et il est parti aux toilettes… Je l'aime Daniel. Et il m'aime. C'est merveilleux n'est ce pas ?

Les hormones me mènent la vie dure… Voyez comme je suis lyrique soudainement ? Qui aurait cru ça ? Moi qui ne voyait que le mal partout, j'aperçois des jolies fleurs de ci de là…

Par la fenêtre, je vois ce que tout le monde appelle, la plus belle avenue du monde. Mais pour tout vous dire Daniel, tout est le plus beau, si Jack est avec moi.

Le colonel O'Neill commence à prendre goût aux grâces matinées… Et me voilà seule à déambuler dans notre chambre dès 3 heures du matin (les hormones…).

Vous savez le cadeau qui me ferait le plus plaisir ? Ce serait de vous voir. Vous. Vous me manquez. Vous me manquez beaucoup. Nous avons passé une année formidable, j'ai vu des choses que je ne croyais jamais avoir le temps de voir. Mais il faut se faire une raison, je suis et resterai avec vous. Nous serons toujours avec vous.

Vous savez Daniel, je crois que nous sommes prêts. Prêts à nous battre. Si nous ne le faisons pas, qui le fera ?

Et dire qu'il m'a fallu un an pour comprendre cela.

Je vous souhaite tous mes meilleurs vœux Daniel, et vous dis… à très bientôt.

Dorothée

PS : Préparez la chambre d'amis, nous arrivons. 


	2. Je vous écrirai

Titre : Je vous écrirai

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : C'est donc la première suite annoncé de Je vous écrirai qui sera (très) vite suivi de la deuxième et dernière qui sera mieux que celle-ci, c'est promis.

**Je vous écrirai**

Le nez collé au hublot, Samantha Carter contemplait le paysage minuscule qui s'étendait. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu de si loin, c'était dans l'autre sens. Une main se posa sur son bras.

- Sam ? Ca va ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Jack qui affichait un air soucieux.

- Oui tout va bien.

Il sembla rassuré de cette réponse et la laissa dans ses réflexions, préférant s'attaquer à son steak.

- Tu es chure che tu feux viens mancher ?

- Sûre.

Elle le regarda un instant couper sa viande avec entrain tout en sentant une boule dans son estomac. Oh non, elle n'avait vraiment pas faim.

Irrévocablement, son esprit ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose que ça. Le moment où il avait fallu choisir.

Le moment, où le colonel O'Neill avait débarqué dans son labo, affolé. C'était la première fois de sa vie, qu'elle le voyait dans cet état

_- Carter, on a un problème._

_Compte tenu de sa tête, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il s'était avancé, ses yeux plongés dans les siens espérant qu'elle comprenne. _

_Et elle avait compris tout de suite._

_- Je vous écoute._

_- Ils savent._

_Pas besoin de savoir qui étaient Ils._

_Pas besoin de savoir ce qu'Ils savaient._

_- Oh mon dieu, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle._

_Soudainement plus occupé par la détresse de la jeune femme que par la sienne il s'était rapproché. _

_- Ce n'est pas grave. _

_- Ah oui ?_

_- Ce n'est pas si grave._

_- Pourtant vu votre tête, mon colonel, il est évident que vous n'en pensez pas un mot._

_Maudit labo. Maudite caméra. Maudit règlement. Maudite base._

_- Il va falloir faire quelque chose._

_- Ah oui ? Et quoi ?_

_Son ton amer avait résonné dans la pièce comme une gifle pour Jack. Brusquement moins sûr de lui, voire plus du tout sûr de lui, ce dernier commença à douter de l'abandon de Sam. Enfin, de l'abandon de toute réserve vis-à-vis de… tout ça. Lui aurait-il forcé la main ? Aurait-elle accepté pour ne pas le décevoir ?_

_- Mon colonel… ?_

_Ses yeux bleus le fixaient, attendant de savoir quoi faire. Une vague de chaleur déferla en lui. Mais non, elle l'aimait, elle lui avait dit. Il ne devait pas en douter. Plus jamais_

_- Il va falloir réfléchir._

_- Oui._

_- Je vais aller réfléchir._

_Et il reparti d'où il était venu._

_- Mais mon colonel vous…commença-t-elle mais… il était déjà hors de portée._

_… ne m'avez même pas dit comment vous avez appris qu'Ils nous avaient découvert._

- Sam, on est arrivé... Sam ?

Le major Carter se sentit doucement secouée et sursauta.

- Tu dormais ?

- Non…

Non, elle… elle pensait. Elle replongeait dans des souvenirs douloureux. Mais ils revenaient, tout irait mieux.

Et s'Ils les attendaient ? S'Ils étaient venus les chercher à l'aéroport ? Et si… si…

- Il faut qu'on aille récupérer nos bagages.

Et si Jack avait eu tort de dire que c'était fini ?

- Sam ? Sam ?

Et si elle s'était…

Deux bras l'entourèrent et elle se retrouva plaquée contre un torse puissant. Il embrassa son front.

- Sam… Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais à mon avis, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Il ne devrait pas faire ça. La serrer contre lui devant tout le monde. C'était dangereux.

- Sam. S'il te plaît, répond-moi.

Ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. Ils…

- Sam. Fais-moi confiance.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, tentant de trouver du réconfort dans ses yeux sombres.

- Fais-moi confiance.

Et si elle l'écoutait un peu ?

- D'accord.

Soulagé, il la lâcha, prenant sa main dans la sienne et la tira gentiment vers le couloir.

- Les bagages nous attendent !

Riant aux éclats – c'était fatiguant toutes ses sautes d'humeur – Sam se laissa entraîner sans apercevoir l'homme qui les attendait à leur droite et qui les suivait du regard.

- Tiens, ta valise.

- Merci, dit-elle en la prenant.

L'azur resta accroché sur l'objet, ne manquant pas de lui rappeler un autre souvenir qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

_Un pyjama. Un pantalon. Un t-shirt. _

_Des sous-vêtements._

_Le strict minimum avait dit Jack. Le strict minimum._

_Un pull ? On sait jamais, s'ils allaient dans un pays où il faisait froid ?_

_Le strict minimum._

_Elle n'avait pas entendu les coups frappés à la porte._

_Une robe ? On ne sait jamais, s'ils allaient dans un pays où il faisait chaud ?_

_Elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir doucement._

_- Sam ?_

_Le major Carter sursauta violemment, prise en flagrant délit._

_- Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_C'était évident non ? Une valise ouverte en grand, des vêtements éparpillés dedans._

_- Tu pars ?_

_Oui mais en fait non. Enfin si mais… mais ils ne devaient pas le savoir. Personne ne devait le savoir._

_- Non._

_Janet haussa un sourcil face au mensonge effronté de Sam. Cependant elle ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre du regard celle-ci qui continuait ses aller et retour. _

_Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'expliquer. Elle n'avait pas le temps de dire au revoir. Elle n'avait pas le temps de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire._

_- Sam._

_- Oui ? répondit-elle en levant la tête._

_- Fais attention à toi, murmura simplement Janet en souriant sereinement._

_Le major Carter l'observa et sourit également, s'octroyant une petite seconde de calme avant la terrible tempête qu'elle allait devoir subir et conduire puis le docteur Frasier lui fit un signe de tête et ressortit._

_Valise. Valise. Valise. _

_Sonnerie. Portable._

_Ou était passé ce fichu portable ?!_

_- Allô ? dit Sam d'une voix précipitée après avoir découvert le précieux objet sous son sac._

_- C'est moi._

_- Jack ?_

_- Tu es prête ?_

_- Presque. Pourquoi ?_

_- Dès que tu l'es totalement, vient me rejoindre dans le parking. _

_- D'accord._

_- Oh et… évite de prendre l'ascenseur._

_- Pardon ?_

_Mais il avait déjà raccroché_

_Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Non. Pas du tout._

- Maintenant, notre prochaine mission est de trouver un taxi, déclara le colonel O'Neill en se grattant la nuque.

- A vos ordres.

Sam et Jack se tournèrent chacun vers un côté de la rue, priant pour qu'un véhicule de libre passe.

L'homme se trouvait derrière eux, se contentant pour l'instant de les regarder.

Après cinq bonnes secondes d'attente infructueuse, le major Carter commença sérieusement à s'impatienter.

- C'est la poisse ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ne soit pas si pessimiste, c'est mauvais pour le bébé.

- Je ne suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste et ça ne peut que lui faire du bien. On ne va pas déjà commencer à lui mentir ?

O'Neill préféra ne rien répondre à sa femme qui était visiblement dans une phase « j'ai toujours raison et j'ai toujours le dernier mot » et tenta d'attraper un taxi, mais sans succès.

C'est alors que la personne derrière eux se rapprocha et émit un léger toussotement pour attirer leur attention. Sam et Jack se retournèrent et se figèrent, stupéfaits. Déjà ? Si vite ?

- Daniel ?! dirent-ils en cœur.

- Désolé mais on m'a dit quel vol vous preniez et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de venir vous chercher…

La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant d'émotion. Quelque peu surpris, Daniel lança un regard à Jack qui murmura « hormones ». (clin d'œil à Sganzy lol)

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué, souffla le major Carter dans un sanglot.

- Je sais, je sais, marmonna l'archéologue en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule. Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué Sam.

- Et moi ? demanda son ami, vexé.

- Euh… oui oui bien sûr Jack.

Mais bien que cette phrase pouvait être interprétée différement, il ne faisait aucun doute en voyant les yeux rivés de Jackson sur O'Neill, qu'il était plus sincère qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

- Qui vous a dit qu'on prenait ce vol ? reprit O'Neill.

- Le général Hammond, répondit simplement Daniel. Sam… ? La chambre d'ami est prête, vous venez ?

Elle se redressa, sourit et accepta chaleureusement de le suivre.

_Elle ouvrit la porte sans frapper._

_- Mon colonel ?_

_Il l'attendait, assis sur son lit, la tête baissée. Elle prit place auprès de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne pour avoir un peu de réconfort, et de chaleur._

_- Que fait-on ?_

_- Il y a plusieurs solutions. _

_- Lesquelles ?_

_- Ne rien faire._

_- Vous voulez dire, aller en cour martiale ?_

_- … Oui…_

_Leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs dernières défenses tombèrent. Bon sang le moment était trop critique pour faire comme si tout allait bien ! Ils savaient !_

_- Je ne veux pas t'infliger ça Sam, murmura Jack en resserrant ses doigts sur les siens._

_- Je savais très bien ce que l'on risquait, le rassura-t-elle immédiatement. Nous en avons déjà parlé, le débat est clos._

_- Pourtant… tu vois où nous en sommes ?_

_- Ne sois pas si pessimiste, pas toi…_

_- Il va falloir se décider, et vite._

_- A t'entendre, c'est une banale mission comme les autres._

_- Non, pas vraiment comme les autres. C'est une mission de sauvetage, et cette fois-ci c'est nous que nous allons devoir sauver._

_Le major Carter jeta un coup d'œil étonné à son compagnon puis finit par sourire._

_- Tu joues au vaillant chevalier ?_

_- Je le fais bien hein ?_

_Elle éclata de rire et posa tout naturellement sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il se tournait vers elle et écartait quelques mèches de cheveux avant de l'embrasser délicatement._

_- Ca te branche toi la cour martiale ? lui demanda-t-il enfin._

_- Pas trop non. Bon bien sûr, pour quelqu'un qui adore régler les problèmes et défendre les causes des innocents, c'est le paradis mais… là… Il est évident que la défaite est…_

_- Evidente._

_- Oui… Nous l'avons toujours su. N'est ce pas ? _

_Sam se redressa pour trouver la lueur de confirmation dans le regard sombre de son ami qui était bien plus, cependant, qu'un ami. _

_- On ne va pas revenir là-dessus, continua-t-elle en soupirant._

_Le silence régna quelques secondes dans la pièce._

_- Alors ? Si nous sommes tous les deux d'accords pour ne pas passer en cour martiale que faisons-nous ?_

_- On creuse un trou et on se cache dedans jusqu'à ce qu'Ils nous oublient ? murmura-t-elle plein d'espoir._

_- Sam… sourit-il. Comment ferais-tu pour t'alimenter ?_

_- Je ne me nourrirai exclusivement de toi._

_Il fit un « oh » de fausse surprise et l'embrassa à nouveau, entourant sa taille de ses bras._

_- Donc, tu prendrais la fuite ?_

_- N… non._

_- C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de dire._

_- Je pense juste que… _

_Elle s'interrompit en soupirant. _

_- Continue, l'encouragea Jack._

_- Tu ne comprendrais pas._

_- C'est vrai que je suis pas l'homme le plus intelligent de la galaxie mais… je peux essayer quand même._

_- Je suis fatiguée. Toutes ces années m'ont fatiguées… Ca ne me ressemble pas n'est ce pas ?_

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Je suis la grande Samantha Carter. Je ne fuis pas mes responsabilités. Je suis une femme de terrain, je combats jusqu'à la fin. J'affronte tout. Je gagne tout._

_- Tout le monde a le droit de changer._

_- C'est juste que, continua-t-elle en ignorant son intervention, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'on perdra d'une façon catégorique. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà vu quand j'étais au Pentagone des rapports et la justice est beaucoup plus clémente qu'on l'imagine mais… On ne fera que répéter ce que des dizaines d'autres ont déjà essayé de faire valoir et le résultat est le même : la loi ne change pas. Tout ce qu'on récoltera, ce sont des mois de lutte qui nous séparerons. Et, pour tout vous dire mon colonel, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de subir ça…_

_Il l'observa attentivement et finit par acquiescer._

_- Moi non plus._

_- Alors… ?_

_- Alors… on réfléchit._

_Elle hocha la tête maladroitement et tenta de trouver une autre solution à leur « problème » mais tout se contredisait dans son esprit._

_C'est alors que Jack se leva brusquement et pointa son index sous son nez._

_- Que diriez-vous de vacances Carter ?_

_Sam cligna des paupières et fronça les sourcils. Non, elle n'avait pas compris le rapport._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Des vacances. Tu sais, ce que je te répète tout le temps mais que tu nies effrontément avoir besoin ?_

_- Oui mais en quoi es- ce un…_

_- Je crois que maintenant, tu en as besoin._

_Son regard décidé plongé dans le sien l'aida alors à faire le lien. Des vacances ? _

_- Attendez, est-ce que vous voulez dire que nous pourrions… partir en… voyage ?_

- Alors le voyage c'est bien passé ? lança Daniel.

- Vous voulez dire, notre année sabatique ou le vol jusqu'ici ? demanda Jack, assis derrière lui.

- Et bien euh… les deux.

- Et bien, l'avion a eu deux heures de retard aujourd'hui mais, au bout d'un an à ne prendre que ça, nous avons pris l'habitude.

- C'est pareil dans tous les pays ?

- Oh oui, soupira Sam, assise à côté de Daniel.

- Du coup, on est devenu très patients, conclut Jack.

- Ca ne pouvait pas vous faire de mal, remarqua son ami. C'était comment Venise ? enchaîna-t-il rapidement.

- Magnifique, j'avais toujours rêvé d'y aller ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Il faisait beau, chaud… c'était parfait.

- Et Paris ?

- Il faisait pas beau et pas chaud, décrivit O'Neill.

- Pourtant vous y êtes restés longtemps non ? D'après vos deux dernières lettres…

- Deux mois. Depuis que nous avons appris pour… le bébé, dit Sam.

Le docteur Jackson sourit et observa le ventre déjà rebondit de cette dernière.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de bébé, c'est pour quand ?

- Dans trois mois, annonça fièrement le futur papa en avançant sa tête entre les deux sièges de devant.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Daniel.

- Nous l'avons appris un peu tard, dit Carter. En fait… il était assez difficile de faire un test en Afrique.

- Je comprends. C'était comment là bas ?

- Oh… C'était… différent d'ici. Très différent.

_La voiture se gara devant la petite maison et Jack en descendit._

_- Je reviens tout de suite. C'est pas la peine de venir. J'en ai pour deux secondes._

_Sam acquiesça alors qu'il courait déjà chercher ses affaires. Encore perdue dans ses pensées et les derniers doutes qui osaient troubler son esprit, elle mit du temps à entendre la sonnerie de son portable._

_Paniquée, elle hésita à répondre, craignant que ce soient Eux puis, apercevant « Spacemonkey » sur le cadran, elle souffla un bon coup pour se détendre et décrocha._

_- Allô ?_

_- Sam ? C'est Daniel._

_- Oui… je sais…_

_- Dites, c'était pour savoir si vous aviez fini d'étudier la boule transparente trouvée sur P5X-292. Parce que, pour être franc, je m'ennuie pas mal et j'ai hâte de traduire les…_

_- Troisième placard. Etagère numéro deux en partant de la droite._

_- Oh merci Sam mais vous avez fini alors ?_

_La jeune femme soupira._

_- Non mais… mais vous pouvez la prendre quand même._

_- Vous êtes sûre ? Ca vous dérange pas ?_

_- Non non._

_- Je vous la rends dès que vous le voulez !_

_- Merci._

_- Pour quand alors ?_

_- Oh euh… je… je ne sais pas encore. Je… je suis occupée par autre chose alors… Vraiment je… prenez-la. _

_- Vous êtes sûre ?_

_- Certaine._

_- Je ne voudrais pas vous retarder dans vos travaux…_

_- Prenez-la je vous dis !_

_S'emportant, elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à la maison. Jack était toujours à l'intérieur._

_- Vous êtes où là ? Parce que sinon, je peux très bien travailler dessus en même temps que vous._

_- Je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas au labo Daniel._

_- Ah bon ? Et vous êtes où ?_

_Son ami avait toujours été curieux. Peu être trop._

_Elle avait envie de lui crier « je m'en vais Daniel, je m'en vais ! » mais elle ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas… raisonnable._

_Mais est ce que ce qu'elle était en train de faire était raisonnable ?_

_- Je… Je suis… En fait je… _

_Jack apparut sur le perron et fronça les sourcils en apercevant Sam au téléphone._

_- Je ne peux pas vous le dire Daniel, dit-elle d'une voix précipitée._

_- Ah… ? répondit l'archéologue, légèrement dépité._

_- Je… Je… Je vous écrirai, balbutia le major Carter d'une voix précipitée avant de raccrocher rapidement le portable._

Daniel ouvrit la porte et leur désigna l'escalier.

- Vous savez où est la chambre d'ami… Si vous voulez déposez vos affaires…

Jack hocha la tête et empoigna les deux valises.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide ? proposa Jackson.

- Non non ça va, nous voyageons léger chez les O'Neill.

Le colonel disparut au premier étage.

_Il entendit la femme auprès de lui soupirer._

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Il y a… tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu faire. _

_- Moi aussi._

_Il se leva, jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge au dessus d'eux puis sur sa montre et grogna._

_- Ils sont en retard de deux minutes._

_Sam le regarda fixement et il s'agenouilla face à elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes._

_- Ecoute… On peut encore arrêter si…_

_- Non. Je suis peut-être plus la Samantha Carter qui combat et tout et tout mais je suis toujours celle qui ne change jamais d'avis._

_- Mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui…_

_- Jack… le reprit-elle._

_- Ok. _

_Ils se sourirent doucement puis Jack soupira en pestant contre la manie des avions en retard._

_- J'aurai voulu leur dire._

_- Leur dire quoi ?_

_- Que nous les aimons._

_- Sam nous ne partons pas pour la vie…_

_- Mais nous ignorons pour combien de temps. Imagine qu'à notre retour ils soient tous…_

_L'horreur de la suite la força à s'interrompre. O'Neill revint à s'asseoir auprès d'elle._

_- Sam… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire._

_- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire ?_

_- Si. Beaucoup trop de choses en fait._

_- Comme… ?_

_Il réfléchit quelques secondes._

_- Comme : « mince, j'ai oublié de prendre mes cassettes des Simpson »._

Jack grimaça.

- Quoi ? demanda aussitôt Daniel.

- Je m'étais habituée à la bonne cuisine.

L'archéologue lui lança un regard noir et Sam rit. Le premier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais des coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un Daniel ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Non…

Et il se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard légèrement inquiet mais bien vite, ils furent rassurés.

- Général Hammond ? Je ne vous savais pas ici ?

- Et bien en fait, je suis en mission.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Le major Carter le général O'Neill sont bien ici n'est ce pas ?

Deux secondes plus tard, le général entrait dans la cuisine. Aussitôt, Jack et Sam se levèrent.

- Repos. Alors, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien merci mon général, répondirent-ils ensemble.

- Major, je vois que votre grossesse est plus avancée que mes informations…

- Ah euh… vous… ? bégaya-t-elle.

- C'est moi qui suis au commande du service des recherches. Entre autres…

- Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui… ? commença Jack mais il ne put finir tant la colère et l'incertitude le dominaient.

- Depuis un mois seulement.

- Oh…

- Excusez-moi mon général mais cela veut-il dire qu'Ils savaient parfaitement où nous étions ?

- Oui nous le savions major Carter.

- Mais alors pourquoi vous…

- N'êtes pas venus nous cueillir ? finit O'Neill.

- Tout simplement parce que les poursuites contre vous ont été abandonnées.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Sam.

- J'ai fait abandonné les poursuites.

- Comment vous avez fait ? demanda Daniel, plus pour les deux autres que pour lui.

- Peu importe. Vous n'avez plus à vous en faire de ce côté-là.

_- Sam…_

_La jeune femme sortit la salle de bain en se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette et découvrit Jack près de la fenêtre._

_- Oui ?_

– _Je crois que tu devrais venir voir…_

_Elle s'approcha de lui et regarda la personne qu'il lui indiquait en bas de la rue._

_- C'est Eux ?_

_- Je ne sais pas…_

_- Peut-être que c'est simplement quelqu'un qui aime bien lire le journal seul en plein milieu des passants, debout contre un lampadaire…_

_- Tu veux dire, quelqu'un qui lit la même page depuis dix minutes ?_

_- Tu es à la fenêtre depuis dix minutes ? s'exclama Sam._

_- Je m'ennuyais… _

_Elle sourit, parfaitement conscience que son absence était la cause de son ennui et l'embrassa en se serrant contre lui._

_- Alors ?_

_- Je vais lui casser la figure ?_

_- Jack !_

_- Alors que dirais-tu de visiter Paris ?_

_- Va pour Paris. Ca tombe bien je trouve Berlin trop terne._

_Et suivant Jack, elle partit chercher sa valise pour la remplir._

Sam étouffa un bâillement.

- Désolée les gars mais je crois que je vais aller me coucher si ça ne vous dérange pas…

- Pas du tout, je comprends, le vol, votre état…

La jeune femme lança un regard glacial à Daniel. Elle était enceinte pas âgée de 230 ans.

- Je vais venir avec toi, je suis fatigué aussi, dit Jack pour faire diversion.

- Attendez ! Avant que vous montiez j'ai quelque chose pour vous !

Le docteur Jackson partit fouiller dans un tiroir et en revint avec un paquet d'enveloppes qu'il tendit à Sam.

- Tenez.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle tout naturellement.

- Des lettres.

- Des lettres ?

- Oui vous… vous verrez…

Sam hocha la tête puis partit au premier étage avec Jack, laissant Daniel, heureux de les retrouver, avec un énorme sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

A 


	3. Nous vous écrivions

Titre : Nous vous écrivions

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : Sam ouvre le paquet de lettre que Daniel lui a donné.

Note : C'est la dernière suite de Je vous écrirai, elle-même suite de Je vous écris… vous pigez lol ?

**Nous vous écrivions**

Le 20 janvier 2006

Sam,

J'ai bien reçu votre lettre. Si j'ai mis autant de temps à répondre c'est tout simplement que, techniquement parlant, je ne peux pas le faire. Mais comme cela m'attristait d'en être forcé à me taire, Teal'c m'a judicieusement soufflé l'idée de vous écrire quand même, quitte à ce que vous ne lisiez ceci que plus tard. Voire …

Déjà un mois que vous êtes partis. Le temps passe si vite. Ici pourtant rien n'a changé. Si, une chose a changé. Une chose a déboulé dans notre paisible vie (sentez-vous l'ironie ?), ils sont venus. Comment les décrire ? Je dirais que leurs visages reflétaient la rage et le mépris. Ainsi qu'une once de frustration lorsqu'ils sont partis après l'interrogatoire de Teal'c. Celui-ci n'a pas voulu me le raconter en détail mais a néanmoins précisé que « tout c'était très bien passé ». Que croyaient-ils ? Que nous allions vous « balancer » ? Jamais, vous entendez, jamais ils ne vous trouveront grâce à notre concours. Le général Hammond s'est montré assez impoli envers eux d'ailleurs. Cela non plus, ils ne l'ont pas apprécié.

Je suis convaincu que tout se passe, et se passera bien pour vous. Comme vous le dites dans votre lettre, vous êtes avec Jack et personne mieux que lui ne peut prendre aussi bien soin de vous. Je lui fais confiance.

Je ferme les yeux souvent pour vous regarder Sam. Pour vous imaginer tous les deux, enfin ensemble. J'aimerais tellement voir cela. Des années à attendre et finalement, je ne peux en être le témoin. Ce n'est pas grave, je vous imagine parfaitement. Vous en train de supporter Jack et ses élucubrations… Je vous trouve très courageuse Sam.

Vous semblez au départ d'un long voyage. N'oubliez pas la chance que vous avez, d'être avec la personne que vous aimez, et de découvrir des paysages variés. J'en viendrai presque à vous envier… Et là, je les revois, si rigides, si fiers, si… repoussants. Je vous jure, j'ai dû retenir Teal'c. Je ne doute pas qu'il aurait fait ce qu'on appelle communément « un carnage ». D'ailleurs, il a bel et bien employé ces mots (voyez comme Jack a – malheureusement – dépeint sur lui ?).

Vous me manquez beaucoup. Tous les deux vous me manquez. Que devient SG1 sans le major Carter et le colonel O'Neill ? Rien. Et même si, pour des raisons évidentes, l'équipe a été « remaniée » sachez que je ne la considère pas comme la VRAIE SG1. Elle ne le redeviendra qu'à votre retour.

Je comprends votre décision Sam. En effet, accepter la cours martiale serait comme accepter une défaite et je connais trop bien votre nature pour savoir que c'est bien la dernière chose que vous feriez. Même sous la torture. Alors oui, vous avez fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Voyager. Car je refuse d'employer le mot « fuir » comme ils le font (je n'hésite pas à les reprendre sur ce sujet d'ailleurs et je suis persuadé qu'un de ces jours, ils capteront). Ce n'est qu'un long et beau voyage entrepris (sur le tard) entre deux (jeunes) amoureux.

Nous pensons tous à vous.

Daniel

Le 3 avril 2006

Sammy,

Me voilà assis au bureau de Daniel et Selmak y est pour beaucoup… L'idée d'écrire une lettre ne me serait jamais venue à l'esprit mais Daniel est très motivé. Je ne pouvais pas le blesser pauvre garçon. L'idée de t'écrire à toi, ma fille chérie, est étrange mais vu la situation, Selmak trouve ça touchant.

Tu es partie. Et pour être franc, cela ne m'a pas étonné. Il m'a suffit de savoir que le colonel O'Neill avait disparu également pour comprendre.

Les quelques informations que Daniel a laissé échapper à suffit à m'ôter les derniers doutes.

Je suis fier de toi ma chérie. Tu as fait ce que je n'aurais pas osé. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire.

Je veux parler de vivre avec le colonel O'Neill.

C'est à cause de moi que tu t'es engagée dans l'armée et te voir si loin de ce que tu voulais me serrait le cœur. Je ne regrette qu'une chose désormais, c'est d'avoir dû te voir, pendant sept longues années, combattre le sentiment qui t'unissait à lui. Pourquoi tant de temps ma chérie ? Tu ne doutais quand même pas de ses sentiments ? C'était si évident qu'il t'aimait. Autant qu'un homme peut aimer ma chérie. Et tu l'as enfin compris.

Je te souhaite d'être heureuse. Aussi heureuse que je l'ai été auprès de ta mère. Je te souhaite la paix que l'être aimé nous apporte. Je te souhaite d'être celle que tu es.

Je t'aime Sammy.

Jacob

Le 21 juin 2006

Sam,

Comment vas-tu ? Bien j'imagine. Après tout, tu es avec le colonel O'Neill. C'est ce que tu voulais et je suis heureuse que tu aies pu réaliser ton rêve. Que croyais-tu ? Que je n'avais pas compris tes sentiments pour lui ? Ma pauvre Sam, tu es peut-être douée pour le bluff, mais pas devant moi.

Ici, votre départ a affecté tout le monde, plus ou moins différemment selon les personnes. Teal'c erre dans la base à la recherche d'un nouvel adversaire de boxe mais personne n'a encore été assez courageux (ou assez fou) pour prendre la place du colonel. Daniel est partagé entre la joie et la tristesse. Vous lui manquez beaucoup. Vous manquez à tous. Tous les deux. Oui, même le colonel me manque. Ses rugissements colériques me manquent. Il était le seul à dire clairement ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, à savoir que je les « martyrise ».

Le général Hammond subit leurs assauts. Ils sont persuadés qu'il sait où vous êtes et ne lâchent pas. Mais lui non plus ne lâche pas. A vrai dire, ils ont redoublé d'activité depuis qu'une source qui s'est avéré complètement fausse les a conduit en Laponie. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que le général Hammond savait parfaitement où ils étaient partis vous chercher avant même qu'ils ne lui disent… Notre cher général aurait-il fait une gaffe ?

Cassie trouve cela très « romantique ». La jeunesse… Cela la peine bien sûr de ne plus te voir et je la console tant que je peux.

A vrai dire, tout cela me fait beaucoup réfléchir… Depuis combien de temps suis-je seule ?

Daniel souffre d'insomnies. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il prétend car, si tu veux mon avis et je vais supposer que tu le veuilles, ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour venir à l'infirmerie. Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien l'intéresser ici ? Il n'y a que des infirmières et moi…

Je dois te laisser, SG3 vient de revenir de mission et ils ont en besoin de moi.

La vie continue !

Janet

Le 07 août 2006

Major Carter, colonel O'Neill,

Daniel Jackson insiste depuis quatre-vingt six heures pour me faire écrire cette lettre. C'est donc dans le seul but de le faire taire que je m'emploie à cette correspondance à sens unique.

La Tauri montre une nouvelle fois à quel point son système est peu commun. Pourquoi cherchent-ils à vous retrouver puisque vous vous êtes trouvés ? Cela les dépassent sans nul doute.

J'ai encore été peu loquace major Carter mais je crois que cette fois-ci c'était préférable. La plupart de leurs questions étaient dénuées d'intelligence et j'ai donc préféré choisir la voie du silence.

« Teal'c, seriez-vous en train de vous moquez de nous ? »

« En effet »

Cela plaît-il au colonel O'Neill ? J'ai tenté de faire une réponse à caractère humoristique.

Teal'c

Le 3 octobre 2006

Chère major Carter,

Je me suis sentie flattée lorsque le professeur Jackson m'a demandé de participer à sa « collecte » et bien que vous ne puissiez lire dans l'immédiat cette lettre je me prête volontier au jeu.

Ce que vous avez fait est… indéfinissable. Jamais je n'aurais pu supposer que vous et le colonel O'Neill étiez si proches. Le professeur Jackson n'a pas résisté à me raconter votre histoire et malgré le surplus de romantisme que je ne doute pas qu'il ait rajouté, je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer à quel point cela a été dur pour vous deux. Ce que vous avez dû faire par la suite est encore plus courageux même si je doute qu'ils soient de mon avis. Ils ne m'ont pas interrogé et c'est bien dommage car j'aurais aimé leur exposer ma façon de penser. Vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas du genre à me contenir.

Je me demande souvent ce que j'aurais fait à votre place. A vrai dire, l'idée d'aimer un collègue me terrifie. C'est interdit et donc sans issue, non ? Je crois que je ne tomberai pas amoureuse d'un militaire, c'est trop compliqué. Trop impossible.

Je me doute bien que vous n'avez pas fait exprès remarquez mais maintenant que je sais tout ce que vous étiez obligés de vivre, je ne veux vraiment pas affronter ça.

Voilà, je le pense, c'est une vision de l'amour assez rare, mais c'est la mienne.

Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey

Le 10 novembre 2006

Chère Samantha, cher Jack,

Je vous écris ce matin après avoir reçu un coup de téléphone de Daniel. Je ne sais quand cette lettre vous parviendra et j'espère de tout cœur que ce sera très prochainement.

Etant nommé à une nouvelle fonction, je viens tout juste d'intégrer mon bureau et une pile de dossiers à reconduire m'attend. Notamment le votre.

Cela fait maintenant un an que vous êtes suivis par le service et il est donc en mon pouvoir de décider si nous devons ou non continuer la poursuite vous concernant.

Lorsque Daniel et Teal'c ont appris l'offre que le gouvernement me proposait, ils se sont insurgés, considérant celui-ci comme inférieur à ma position au SGC. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que c'est moi-même qui aie demandé à être transféré.

Une fois par semaine, depuis votre départ, ils viennent « faire une ronde ». Une fois par semaine, ils viennent réinterroger vos proches. Daniel, Teal'c… la plupart des militaires ayant travaillés les derniers mois avec vous y passent… Je ne sais comment ceux-ci peuvent supporter un tel acharnement mais moi je ne le peux. Du moins, je ne le pouvais.

Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire à quel point la situation est injuste car vous en avez parfaitement conscience. Voilà sept ans que je vous suis, sept ans que je vous vois combattre vos sentiments pour le bien de votre profession. Pour un règlement absurde qui dirige votre vie alors que celle-ci est le gage de toute la liberté dont vous pouvez disposer. Le droit de vivre, le droit d'aimer. Je suis heureux pour vous mes amis, j'attendais cela depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Mes fonctions me permettaient de faire quelque chose. Alors je l'ai fait. Commander le SGC est bien sûr ce que j'ai préféré dans ma carrière mais aider deux amis ayant tant de fois rendu service à la nation est encore plus honorable.

Votre dossier est entre mes mains, soyez soulagés. Plus rien ne viendra troubler le bonheur auquel vous avez droit.

Avec mon affection la plus sincère,

Général George Hammond

**Fin **

(et pour de bon cette 


End file.
